


And with that, kiss

by tonysta_k



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Apologies for the horrid title I couldn't think*</p><p>Sirius had been questioning for at least two months now. Yet he was still no where close to making a conclusion. If anything, he had just confused himself even more.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Do I like Remus?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And with that, kiss

Sirius had been questioning for at least two months now. Yet he was still no where close to making a conclusion. If anything, he had just confused himself even more.

_Do I like Remus?_

This was the question that was constantly floating around in his head. It never left, and kept Sirius up till early hours of the morning. If he could just make up his mind, that would be great. But what if he did like Remus but Remus didn’t like him back? What if it ruined the friendship? Sirius couldn’t afford to loose Remus. He couldn’t afford to loose any of his friends, actually.

The male let out a groan of frustration as he lay on his back, in the middle of the dormitory. James and Peter had gone out to get more firewhisky; seeing as they were running low on it. Remus was on prefect duties, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts. Of course, he could of gone with James and Peter, but at the time Sirius wasn’t in the mood to leave the dormitory. Now he wished he had gone. He pushed himself up to his feet, deciding that doing his potions homework had to be better than thinking constantly about Remus and confusing himself  _even more._ Now on his feet, he changed his mind of what he wanted to do. Maybe a walk would be more beneficial. He walked over to the door, but as he reached out to grab the door handle, the door swung open, hitting him in his nose.

"Shit Sirius!" Came a voice that was all too familiar to Sirius.

"Nice shot Moony." Laughed Sirius, although the laughter soon turned to groans of pain.

Putting his hand over his nose and looking at Remus, he was both relieved and a bit anxious. Firstly, he was relieved that his nose wasn’t bleeding. But he was anxious due to the fact that Remus was there. What if Sirius said something and messed up? What if he blurted out that he liked him? Does he like him? He really couldn’t make up his mind and it felt like the most frustrating thing in the world.

"Is it okay? Is it broken?

Remus was fussing over Sirius. He moved his hands from over his nose, gently poking the bridge of Sirius’ nose and earning a hiss of pain from the male.

"Sorry, god I’m so clumsy." He laughed nervously, looking to the floor and scratching the back of his neck.

"It’s fine, really, as long as I don’t look like Snape." He tried to laugh genuinely but it came out as a forced chuckled.

Remus looked up at Sirius, and before he could change his mind or think to deeply into the decision he was about to make, he put his hands on Sirius’ cheeks firmly. He leaned down a bit, closing the gap between them and pushing their lips together.

Sirius was taken back by these actions, but after a few seconds let his eyes close and put one hand around the back of Remus’ neck, the other gently squeezing the taller male’s hip.

Their tongues fought for dominance but Sirius soon gave in to Remus, falling submissive under his touch and kiss. Remus ran his tongue along the inside of Sirius’ mouth, smirking when the other adolescent let out a small; needy moan. Deciding to tease, Remus pulled back and looked down at Sirius. Smiling a bit at how Sirius was making puppy dog eyes at him. Ironic.

"I’ve been wanting to do that for a while." Remus admitted.

"Me too." Sirius said before pushing himself up on his tiptoes and putting their lips back together.

_Yep. He definitely liked Remus._


End file.
